


May Day Afternoon

by aeonma, elchrists



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonma/pseuds/aeonma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5/17台北歐美ONLY用</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Day Afternoon

　　那天是個風和日麗的好日子。

　　Tony的早餐點了起司漢堡而午餐則外帶Stark大樓樓下的土耳其烤肉捲餅。對於一位心臟已經不再由血與肌肉所組成、還一天到晚穿著鋼鐵衣在天上飛來飛去、打擊宇宙各界罪犯的人類來說，血壓或膽固醇過高等等警訊甚至擠不進「這會讓你早死」排行榜的前十。

　　所以，下午散步經過中央公園的時候，再順道光臨第五大道與八十一街交叉路口新開的甜甜圈店的行程似乎就顯得理所當然。既然飲食健康並非首要顧慮，也就沒有什麼會比滿足口腹之慾（廣義來說，烈酒裸女派對也算在該界定範圍之內）來得更能讓人提振精神。更遑論Tony Stark已經在散步途中膽大包天的切斷二十五通來自Pepper Potts的熱線電話，而不給任何回應。既然付出了代價斷然沒有將獎品撒手不理的道理，是吧。

　　「Sir，請容我提醒，Miss Potts安排的股東會議表定開始時間是在十三分鐘之前。」

　　「那很好啊，這是個好數字，真的。」

　　陪伴在Tony Stark身邊看似保鑣的人形可以說是目前世界上人工智能的最高結晶──J.A.R.V.I.S.的實體化是個身高很足的高加索種男人，足足比Tony Stark的實際身高還要高上一個頭，身形硬朗，骨架高佻且四肢柔韌；臉上搭配一對細細長長閃爍著冰藍色光芒的眼睛，讓人聯想起從南極洲冰面底下沃斯托克湖所撈起的一掬清水；眉骨很明顯，但眉色淺淡，跟短䯸一樣淺得好似北歐山脈頂端破曉的冬陽。

　　Stark大樓最珍貴資產的擬人化外觀完全是由J.A.R.V.I.S.所自行設計。它在過程中參考某套研究大眾心理的統計軟件的建議，以決定包括髮色、眉色、兩眼間距、雙耳弧度或鼻樑高度、以及身高、體型、肌肉比例、肩膀寬幅、腰臀比例、腿長等等的設定。除了以上硬體部分，好比行進時雙腳步伐的弧度或身體搖擺的頻率，乃至於倫敦女王口音的音源補丁與生冷英式字彙補充包，也是參考同一套軟體的統計才進行的下載。這中間，所有選擇都沒有詢問過Tony Stark哪怕一星半點的意見，J.A.R.V.I.S.似乎判定讓Tony介入自己的外觀設計並不是一個多好的主意。事實上，J.A.R.V.I.S.在著手打造自己的載體藍圖的那段日子，還總要三番兩次在Tony之後登入系統，修正Tony以最高權限針對身高所進行的調整。

　　「Sir，請容我提醒，Miss Potts的熱線已經開始打到我這來了。」

　　「你可以考慮接起來，不過總歸來說電話的作用就是讓人掛斷用的嘛。」

　　一邊舔著霜淇淋，一邊悠悠哉哉的回話，Tony Stark的表現彷彿從不認為來自於前任秘書、現任史塔克工業執行長的奪命連環叩有任何迫切的重要性需要正視之，他大概就是覺得不管自己再怎麼隨心所欲、給別人帶來困擾，身邊人都不會離他而去。這點一方面恐怕是事實，另一方面也展現出Tony Stark本人最突出的人格特點──根據Bruce Banner的原話，他「離經叛道的性格裡最吸引人的一點」──儘管不能說命運多舛，但也不至於一帆風順的Tony Stark，在經過這麼多風雨之後，卻還是令人吃驚的保持著他所獨有的被愛的自信。這也是為什麼在遭遇三番兩次人性面的挫折之後，Tony Stark依然能夠堅持住對的事情的原因吧。有多少人，在經歷父母車禍雙亡的悲劇、年紀輕輕接管父親的公司之後，能下達買下製造他父母座車上瑕疵煞車系統的企業，正面修正設計上的缺失的決定？

　　因為他一直接受著來自旁人美好的善意。一個在人性本善的環境裡成長的男人，斷不可能經受挫折便屏棄其良善且擁抱惡意。一名男人、合格的男人，在重要價值觀遭受挑戰之後的反應是更堅定的為之奮鬥，而非妥協與懾服困境。

　　J.A.R.V.I.S.一邊讀取系統裡所留下的Bruce Banner的音頻，那些Bruce Banner失眠的午夜在中控室抓著它聊天時所留下的音頻。當J.A.R.V.I.S.嘗試用程式理解主人的想法時，就會把這些來自Tony身邊各個友人的音頻拿出來參考。或許Tony一輩子都不會知道摯友們經常背著他，對他最忠實的人工智慧抱怨又埋汰其難相處的個性，但往往這些埋怨能夠頭頭是道又一針見血的下達精闢見解；這一切並且都被J.A.R.V.I.S.所刻意保存下來。J.A.R.V.I.S.替主人保留一切與之息息相關的事物，無論有形或無形。

　　忽然一聲「叮」，拿著霜淇淋甜筒的Tony明顯錯愣了一下，緊接著就聽見J.A.R.V.I.S.身上傳來Pepper Potts氣急敗壞的聲音：「A—N—T—H—O—N—Y！」

　　「嗨，小辣椒，看來妳成功破解遠端密碼了，沒有Jarvis幫妳，妳怎麼做到的？」

　　「Sir，容我提醒，儘管我的人形機身與您一道外出，中樞主機依然留在Stark大樓，Miss Potts隨時能夠以她的權限吩咐我啟動計算程式破解您所設下的遠端密碼，強制您接聽電話。」

　　「那你怎麼不考慮讓情況簡單一點，直接幫小辣椒接通電話就好了。」

　　「這不符合程序，Sir。」

　　「講究程序浪費電力，北極熊會哭泣的，Jarvis。」

　　「你現在還滿嘴跑火車──Tony！你最好立刻穿上鋼鐵衣、三秒鐘內回到Stark大樓參加新一季度的股東會議！我一星期前就每天發紅色標語提醒你，今天更是從早上八點開始、每十五分鐘發一次提醒！你別告訴我你又忘了！快──回──來！」Pepper Potts機關槍一樣的語速，說明她情緒已經處於爆發邊緣。

　　「可是我在吃霜淇淋，高速飛行會讓霜淇淋解體。」

　　「你活該！」

　　「穿上鋼鐵衣也沒手抓著甜筒。」

　　「那就扔掉！」

　　「這是草莓藍姆甜甜圈口味的霜淇淋。」Tony這句話回得不卑不吭語氣又格外正經，讓Pepper Potts有一種她剛剛是在催促Tony拋售某支股票，而Tony回答她萬萬不可，因為「這是草莓藍姆甜甜圈口味的股票」的錯覺。

　　「Anthony—Edward—Stark！三秒鐘內滾回來，股東會議需、要、你！」Pepper Potts說完這句就切斷通話，毫無疑問Tony聽得出這是Potts的最大忍耐限度了。

　　J.A.R.V.I.S.關掉對外麥克風，遠端聯繫Stark大樓樓頂的鋼鐵衣，準備隨時下達徵召命令。

　　「請問是否返程？Sir。」

　　「嗯──」

　　「Sir？」

　　「小辣椒對中控系統的權限和我幾乎一樣。」

　　「是的，Sir。」

　　「這意味著她有權修改Stark大樓裡任何一道門禁密碼。」

　　「是的，Sir。」

　　「而且當初為了保全上的考量，系統修改密碼之後二十四小時之內都不能再次登入修改，即使是最高權限也沒辦法。」

　　「是的，Sir。」

　　「所以還是考慮回去一趟，免得我被她關在自家大門之外。」

　　「是。」

　　「那就趕快解決這個吧──」

　　就在J.A.R.V.I.S.根據Tony的說詞，判定是時候呼喚鋼鐵衣前來報到的那一刻，Tony卻把拿著霜淇淋專用小湯匙的那隻手伸到了它面前。

　　「Sir？」

　　「這是草莓藍姆甜甜圈口味的霜淇淋。」Tony點點頭：「飛回去就不能吃了。」

　　「Sir，我在製作人形載體的過程中，並沒有將消化器官列入工程藍圖。」

　　「那又怎麼樣呢？」

　　聽著這聲明知故問，J.A.R.V.I.S.一雙帶著藍色冷光的眼睛凝視著Tony，分析Tony瞳孔的變化、眼珠的轉動、汗水的分泌、心搏的速率，一會兒後，從Tony身上測得的各項數據顯示，它的主人根本是處於一種意欲捉弄人的調皮情緒之中。

　　J.A.R.V.I.S.嘆了口氣。這嘆息不是上次下載的倫敦女王口音補丁包裡的音源，而是Steve Rogers無法應付Tony時常有的反應，J.A.R.V.I.S.將之錄音，修改到自己慣用的頻率與振幅。

　　然後它從口袋裡拿出方巾，帶著Tony的花花公子品味的Faliero Sarti方巾，將Tony嘴邊那不經意沾到的霜淇淋汁拭去。

　　它前傾上身，對上嘴。並不是讓嘴巴對上Tony舉在半空中的小湯匙，而是另一個地方。

　　一陣安靜，五月中工作日上午的第五大道街頭總是清閒乾淨，只有尖峰時刻才會有公車一輛接著一輛的景況。

　　「……掉下去了。」

　　當J.A.R.V.I.S.從俯身的狀態重新直起身子時，Tony才恍然大悟般的看著腳邊地磚上那灘草莓藍姆甜甜圈口味的霜淇淋。

　　「嗯。所以我們解決問題了。」J.A.R.V.I.S.十分認真的傳達意思。

　　「噢，噢。」Tony點點頭。才不過幾秒鐘，他已經看見被J.A.R.V.I.S.召喚來的鋼鐵衣朝著他們所佇立的街角降落。

　　毫無疑問，那天是個風和日麗的好日子。

　　而Tony Stark在起飛之後，一路的路程上腦海裡只想著兩件事。

　　

　　一，J.A.R.V.I.S.社交行為的進化，證明了寫出它的程式的Tony果然是碩果僅存的天才。

　　二，看來Clinton Barton與Natasha Romanoff平時在Stark大樓的所作所為，都被J.A.R.V.I.S.錄了下來。

 

　　


End file.
